deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/January 2011 Month News
This is the news article for January 2011, I know I have released this pretty early but I figured that I really wouldn't have time tomorrow to write it considering I'm coming home from where I'm vacationing. HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL! News A message from Astrotorical Basically you would have noticed that I have been 'WAY' inactive. Well to be honest I haven't had any time to do anything here really at all. This also means that I will not have any time in the near future so I have decided to Resign my Administration powers (unless ive been fired in which case Im pretty sure thatd be what pirates call MUTANY!). Ill drop in from time to time, just to see how things are going (I am still the creator of both this wiki and the reason for this wiki's creation, Deadliest Warrior Wiki). Hopefully you can manage without me, as you seem to be and I hope to see all of you on my next project which im bringing out soon (which will be a DFW for mobile type browsers and a New Wiki, aka Im starting again). This is Astrotorical saying CH33R5 for the last time. New Years Resolutions *Well these aren't my real life new year's resolutions for 2011 but they are aimed toward improving the wiki (as always). These are just some of the things I am trying to do to help our wiki and maybe you'll follow my example and have your own resolutions. Feel free to write about them in the comments section! #Create articles for the most widely used guns and melee weapons #Go over my old articles and add more history/an infobox #"Renovate" my user page #Create new templates that are user-friendly and allow easier access to articles/blog posts #Add Redirect pages to certain articles for ease of use New Year, New Admin *A new year has come and also a new administrator: CuchulainSetanta! After nearly a week and a half of elections we have finally elected our new admin. He is undergoing a probationary period where he will not be able to use his powers until January 17, 2011. As our wiki grows, you may qualify to become a sysop! Grammar and Coding *As The Deadliest Warrior said in his recent blog, grammar and other writing errors are present in most of our articles. It makes our wiki look unprofessional. The admins are currently debating whether or not a rule about grammar/writing errors should be passed. But its not just the writing mistakes that make me concerned, its the coding. I have noticed most of the errors are in the infoboxes. I know that the code is long but I have just revised the older, more simpler one so that it is now easier to read. So feel free to use which ever one you want. SimpleInfobox.png|The New, Improved, Simpler Infobox ComplextInfobox.png|The More Complex One In Other News World War 3? *At the year's end, tensions in Korea began to rise after North Korea bombarded a South Korean island after the Republic of Korea launched military training exercises near the island. The United States pledged to stand by South Korea if war is to break out. North Korea threatens to launch a "holy war" upon its southern counter-part. Is this the beginning of World War 3? If war does break out, North Korea would most likely call upon the aid of China or even worse, Iran. I think that the United States should stay out, maybe provide advisers and military technology but other than that, WE NEED TO STAY OUT! There is no doubt that the Asian, communist country would unleash its nucleaa power unless a treaty could be passed. I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones - Albert Einstein More Positive Random News *It's going to be 2011! *Martin Luther King, Jr. Day will be celebrated on January 17 *''Green Hornet'', the film, will be released on January 14 *A sequel to FTS' Joint Ops will be released *Triumph of the Revolution Day takes place on January 1 Battle of the Month *Joint Ops Round 2: Black Dragon Clan vs. Los Illuminados for the battle's diversity in weaponry, user-friendly history reference, and easy-to-read battle. Congratulations to Facetheslayer! Battle will be posted on January 5. Category:News Category:Blog posts